


Like Fine Vin Jaune

by Papa Percoset (zensama)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Existential Angst, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Literally thought of this shit in my sleep., One Shot, POV First Person, Romantic Friendship, Somewhat of a Bizarre Scenario, Veilverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zensama/pseuds/Papa%20Percoset
Summary: Francine Jäger tells a time where Elizabeth Justice became a tad too personal about her feelings for her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Like Fine Vin Jaune

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple months before the prologue of Body Count.
> 
> [Wanted to introduce Elizabeth's first and perhaps one true love in a standalone story]

Whenever I think about the day Elizabeth decided to open up to me about how she felt on our relationship, it was genuinely the most heartening thing I've heard but at the same time, left me with a great sense of uneasiness. It was the day I wanted to remember forever for a good reason, but I couldn't help but dwell on this particular thing she had told me.

Four months ago, we went out to this field on the outskirts of Shinzotaki on our sixth date. The field in particular was an unforgettable sight of the vivid panorama of blue skies and blazing yellow flowers all lined up in the field. Elizabeth had begged me for a while to come there because of her fascination of sunflowers. In fact, she told me that her first memory ever was being in a sunflower field in Wales as a small child. How couldn't I say no to that? In the end, I caved and decided to head to Shinzotaki Himawari Batake in the middle of the summer.

The air was dense of humidity, like it had felt I was being suffocated with a pillow. As a native German from Munich, the summers were usually comfortable and sometimes wet. Even when I had moved to Michigan at the age of six, I remember the summer weather being fairly nice as well. I never had asked Elizabeth about how she was able to deal with such unbearable weather here, but since we were too busy indulged in the beauty and enjoying ourselves, it had left my mind.

At this point, we walked through the field hand-in-hand while admiring the gracefulness of being surrounded by a sea of yellow flowers. It wasn't my favorite color as it never suited me with anything even on my country's flag, but seeing my dear liebhaberin in joy at the sight of such flashiness, yellow burned into my memory like the blistering hot sun that day. We kept on walking in silence with a few gasps and awes from Elizabeth here and there until both of us finally decided to sit underneath a rather large pine tree. By the time we got ourselves in a comfortable spot, Ellie laid down her basket that was covered by a black velvet fabric. Prior to that moment, she hadn't told me about what was in the basket during the hour-long drive as it was her priority to surprise with me with something "premium" and "mature". Of course, I was intrigued by those tasteful words _(admittedly at first because of her erratic and disassociative personality)_ so I had let my curiosity linger from that time being. I guessed a lot of things in my head such as something as romantic like a proposal ring or divine chocolates to something as wicked and absurd like a shock collar or perhaps one of her many switchblades she collected since she was fourteen years old.

When it came to the unveiling of the basket, Elizabeth specifically told me to cover my eyes which didn't make sense to me since the basket was already covered by then. I somewhat followed her instruction anyways but I left a small crack between my fingers enough for me to see what my dear had in stored. Instead, I looked at how stunning she looked in that pink and white sunflower dress which she never wore again afterwards because "punk fashion is her life." Her ocean blue almond eyes, those soft, peachy pink lips and her signature flowing blonde hair glowing in the sun rays made her look holy and innocent. For the ten seconds she had me waiting, I was close to just opening my eyes and gaze at her forever.

She finally gave me the go to uncover my eyes and to my absolute surprise, she held a bottle of _vin jaune_ , one of the rarest types of French wine to be made. Elizabeth had brought it from a trip to France a year ago and told me she just had to steal it for herself. What I was told before is that _vin jaune_ has this defined and complex taste, specifically with citruses. I was particularly excited about her bringing it for us to enjoy ourselves because I never had a chance to taste such exquisite wine. The problem was that...Elizabeth hadn't brought any glasses for us to try it. She had explained that she brought it for a very specific reason and knowing her well enough, this was just one of her perplexing and uncanny methods to vent her philosophies and issues to people. I have no problem with her venting to me. It's just the way she does things is what frustrating to me sometimes. 

At first, Ellie passed the bottle towards me and told me to examine it to which I did. I stared deeply at the golden color of the liquid, swished it all around. She then told me what were the qualities of wine and I said that it can age just fine. I had wanted to just open the bottle and take a sip of the _vin jaune_ , but Elizabeth would have been annoyed about it so I remained static. After I answered, she slowly crawled towards me. Her cold, light hands had touched my hot, pale face and she held it there for a good while. In that moment, I still had no clue what was her intention for all this before she finally spoke again. And when she spoke, she held me softly by the waist but the following words had choked me tightly. I remembered everything she had said.

"I just wanted you to know how much I **absolutely** fucking love you. Just like this arl bevy here, everything about you is distinctively beautiful. From your round but delicate face of yours to your cold, but heartful soul hidden inside your perfect body." She then teared up as her monolouge began to turn left-field. "Thing is, us human beings don't have that quality to age like fine wine. While we are in our early twenties right now, I just know that in that fucking inevitable future when we're old, gray, and unable to do things for ourselves, our final days will be spent thinking about how youthful, beautiful, and joyous we were and we'll resent knowing we can never relive those days rather in our heads than in reality. I don't want us to have that future. I want us to be like this forever."

When she had held me tightly afterwards and buried her face on my shoulders, I felt that lump in my throat and her warm tears running down my blouse. My dear Elizabeth was deathly afraid of being old and I was certain she tried every way to deny that it was nothing we could do about it. Despite our fun, romantic date ended up being remotely bleak, I was just honestly glad she was finally able to talk about that certain thought she bottled up inside for God knows how long. She always tells me things about her past and how she ended up the way she is which made me her personal therapist as well.

But I just can't leave myself alone with the fact I had told her I can find a way to solve that problem. An impossible dream and if possible, a life I cannot bear to handle.


End file.
